<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right now by BlueHairedGrace1010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542304">Right now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHairedGrace1010/pseuds/BlueHairedGrace1010'>BlueHairedGrace1010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commander Fox Week, 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, CC-1010 | Fox is Stressed, Canon Compliant, Commander Fox Week, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddles, Day 3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e18 The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, For the most part, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHairedGrace1010/pseuds/BlueHairedGrace1010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox didn't know if Commander Tano was innocent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commander Fox Week, 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsiloneridani/gifts">epsiloneridani</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Prompt: Solitude | Cuddles</p><p>So, for Day 3 of Commander Fox Week, I chose to use the prompt, "Cuddles". Before I had discovered Commander Fox Week, I had already planned on writing this fic and I figured that it would fit with the prompt. Kind of... Maybe? I don't know, you guys tell me.</p><p>What, this fic is late? I don't know what you're talking about. Y'all are imaging things... </p><p>I'm sorry, okay! Here! It's the longest Star Wars fic I've written yet, so perhaps that'll make up for it. These things just keep getting longer, don't they?</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and I'm so sorry for the long wait! &lt;3</p><p>Edit: After some thinking, I've decided to gift this work to epsiloneridani. Their fic, "a moment of peace", was a big inspiration to me to write this fic and helped me map some things out. epsiloneridani, if you're reading this, I hope you like it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox didn’t know if Commander Tano was innocent.</p><p>On one hand, Admiral Tarkin seemed confident that she was guilty and, logically, it made sense to Fox; she had been the only one in the cell with Turmond, the sound for the speaker in Turmond’s cell wasn’t working, it appeared that she had been using The Force to hurt Turmond (though Fox would admit he wasn’t the most knowledgeable about using the force, since he didn’t have a Jetii), she had broken out of her cell and taken her lightsabers back, and three of Fox’s men had been found dead from a lightsaber.</p><p>On the other hand, General Skywalker and Rex seemed positive that she was innocent, that Tano would never do what she had been accused of.</p><p>Fox didn’t really know Skywalker personally, mostly only through Rex’s word. Rex had always talked about how Skywalker was different than others; he was always leading from the front and he cared about them. When he had stood in front of Fox, furiously demanding to be let into Tano’s cell, Fox hadn’t seen the man Rex had always spoken so fondly of; he had seen a man that had looked ready to take down anyone in his way, regardless of what Fox and his men had been explicitly ordered to do. <em>He probably would’ve gotten away with it, too; he is the Chancellor’s golden boy, after all. It’s not like I was afraid of him for that or anything, I didn’t finch away. </em>So, Fox wasn’t really sure he could trust Skywalker’s judgement; he seemed too emotionally compromised. For the most part, however, Fox trusted Rex’s judgement and Rex believed wholeheartedly that she was innocent. <em>What if he’s too emotionally compromised, though? Just because he remained calm, level-headed, and didn’t make me fear for my life doesn’t mean he’s right. He’s close to Tano; it could be blinding him to the truth.</em></p><p>Whether Tano was innocent or not wasn’t Fox’s primary concern at the moment, though; his three dead mean were. No one else had the time to pay their respects and see them off, remember them for who they were. <em>Well, I don’t actually have the time, but my men getting an ounce of the respect they deserve is all I can do for them now. </em></p><p>So Fox walked to the facility to say the words and see the three off: Sketch, Ghost, and Throwpillow. Four of a squad were gone. Their fourth member, Duke, hadn’t even made it to the war. According to Throwpillow, Duke had cared too much about his vode and had talked back to the Kaminiise one too many times. <em>All of them are gone, leaving behind only—</em></p><p>“Commander Fox, sir!” A voice behind Fox called to him. Fox stopped walking and turned around, barely managing to suppress his flinch. He’d known this would happen; he’d just really hoped it wouldn’t.</p><p>A younger trooper was jogging to catch up to him. Fox knew he had gotten off-duty about half an hour ago.</p><p>“Yes, Trooper Morale?” Fox asked the younger man as he stopped in front of him.</p><p>Morale averted his eyes for a moment, lightly tugging the sleeve of his civvy-issued shirt before standing straight and staring Fox in the eyes. “Is it true, sir? That Commander Tano killed...”</p><p>As Morale trailed off, Fox was eternally grateful for his helmet, which kept his face hidden. He moved his eyes to the ceiling and steeled himself for this.</p><p>“At the moment, it is believed Commander Tano killed three clones,” Fox replied, hating that he had to keep his tone and words impersonal. If he showed he cared too much, he’d be taken away. <em>And then who would protect my vode?</em></p><p>Morale pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to break down in front of his commander. He breathed deeply a few times, trying to collect himself. Fox felt awkward, but he allowed Morale this moment. <em>It’s the least I can give him...</em></p><p>Morale opened his eyes and Fox hated seeing the redness to them, the hint of water just slightly there. “Are you on your way to s—send them off?”</p><p>“Yes, I am. It has been determined that there is nothing else to find from examining their bodies,” Fox said, wanting to get away from this conversation. He loved all his vode, but that didn’t mean that he liked to deal with grief and sadness.</p><p>He heard more than saw Morale swallow at the latter half of his statement. Fox knew Morale was cursing him for saying that. <em>I don’t blame him. </em>“May I attend, sir? I—I want to say goodbye. I didn’t get the chance to speak to them today.”</p><p>Fox gently inhaled, making sure to be as quiet as possible. “You may. We have to go now; I’m holding up the tech and I have work that needs to get done.”</p><p>Morale nodded quickly, snapping a quick salute. “Sir, yes sir!”</p><p>Fox began walking and gestured for Morale to follow him. As he passed Morale, Fox noticed his small grimace quickly vanishing from his face. He knew what Morale was thinking: <em>How could he talk about this so freely? Why isn’t he more affected?</em></p><p>Fox and Morale arrived at the facility not long after. The Tech, Rocker, greeted them as they entered.</p><p>“Commander Fox,” Rocker greeted, saluting. He nodded at Morale, who just smiled in a way that didn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>Fox nodded, acknowledging him and Rocker dropped the salute. “This way, sir.”</p><p>Rocker led the Fox and Morale to the pods that contained the bodies of Sketch, Ghost, and Throwpillow. Morale’s expression and breathing faltered at the site of them.</p><p>As Rocker walked towards the panel with the buttons that would send the bodies off, he stopped in front of Morale, placing a hand on his shoulder. His expression was gentle. “Take as long as you need.”</p><p>Morale nodded, his eyes beginning to water again. He looked between his commanding officer and the pods, his gaze questioning beneath the tears.</p><p>Fox, knowing what he was asking, said, “You may.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Morale quietly replied, going to stand in front of the pod closest to Rocker. He placed his hand on it and opened his mouth, but paused. He turned to the tech. “Um, who’s in which p—pod?”</p><p>Rocker lowered his gaze. “Ghost is in the one you’ve got your hand on. Throwpillow’s in the middle, and Sketch is the last.” Morale nodded his thanks.</p><p>“Ghost,” he whispered, caressing the pod before moving onto the one beside it. “Throwpillow,” he continued, repeating the motion. He stopped at the pod Sketch was in and placed his hand on where Sketch’s forehead would be. “Sketch.”</p><p>He stepped back to stand beside Fox.<em> He won’t hold it together much longer. </em>“Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la.”</p><p>Morale stared at the pods.  “Would you say the words too, Commander? They admire and respect—they admired and respected you. They would want you to as well.” Before Fox could get in a word, Morale continued speaking, much more quickly this time. “Sketch always admired your work ethic and dedication. Throwpillow wants—wanted to be as fast and strong as you; said he wouldn’t get thrown around as much.” Morale chuckled wetly for a moment before rushing on. “And Ghost... He always said that someday he’d be able to be as confident as you—“</p><p>“Morale,” Fox cut in, trying not to sound harsh but to get his attention. Morale snapped his gaze to him, looking closer and closer to breaking down as every second passed. “I’ll also say the words as well, if that’s what you’re sure they would’ve wanted.”</p><p>Morale nodded quickly. “Yes sir, I’m positive this is what they would’ve wanted.”</p><p>“Alright then.” As Fox walked over to the pods, he hesitated for a moment before removing his helmet and placing it on a table. He reached the pod containing Ghost’s body. He repeated the same steps that Morale had done. When done, he moved to stand beside Morale again, and finished with, “Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la.”</p><p>Morale broke down. Whether it had been the words themselves or Fox saying them, Fox didn’t know. Whatever it was, it had caused the tears to finally come cascading down Morale’s face like a waterfall that Fox had once seen on a holoprojector.</p><p>Fox also didn’t know what to do about the crying vod beside him. Part of Fox was screaming at him to take the younger man into his arms and comfort him, but another part refused. <em>I can’t replace Ghost; he always comforted Morale when he was crying. Don’t even try.</em></p><p>Finally, Fox settled for hesitantly placing a hand on his vods’ shoulder and see how he reacted. Whatever Fox had been expecting, it hadn’t been Morale throwing himself into him and shoving his head against Fox’s chestplate. Fox responded on autopilot, wrapping his arms around his vod’ika and pulling him closer.</p><p>Fox held him there for a few minutes. Slowly, Morale moved his head to look at the pods one containing his last batchmates for the final time. “It’s okay Rocker, you can send them away now.”</p><p>Rocker, from where he was standing at the button and doing a decent job of pretending not to notice, looked at Fox. He nodded.</p><p>Rocker pressed the buttons and then the three pods with the bodies were gone to be cremated.</p><p>Morale let out a cry like a wounded animal and seemed to collapse from his own weight. Fox held him up and brought Morale’s head so it was resting against his shoulder. Fox had his arms wrapped around the man, supporting him and giving him comfort. Rocker quickly walked passed them, nodding at Fox on his way out; he wanted to give Morale some semblance of privacy.</p><p>Once Fox and Morale were alone, the words were tumbling out of Morale’s mouth like an avalanche in between sobs. “What—what am I supposed to do without them sir? Who’s going to draw me cute little pictures to cheer me up? Who’s going to hold me when I cry? Who’s going to yell at me when I slow down during a chase? The f—four of us kept each other sane around the politicians! What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>There wasn’t anything Fox could say. He knew from experience that you had to let them tire out from rambling, and hold your vod during and after. <em>That much I can do. Hopefully.</em></p><p>Finally, Morale tired himself out; the rambling and the sobbing ceased. He just clung to Fox, hoping to find some peace in his ori’vods’ arms.</p><p>As Fox gently pressed Morales’ forehead to his own, he felt a surge of anger go through him; he wasn’t even sure who it was directed towards. The Jetiise for being so unprepared for this war and now Fox’s vode were suffering because of it?  The senators for being so dehumanizing, making it difficult for vode to stand up for themselves? Palpatine for being so...slimy? Tano for not staying in her cell and possibly killing his vode?</p><p>Fox didn’t know if Tano was innocent, but either way, she needed to be found and brought in. If she was guilty, she needed to pay for killing his vode, <em>even if it would just be property damage,</em> and being the reason for the sobbing vod’ika in Fox’s arms. If she was innocent, she was the closest thing they had to a lead and they’d need her to figure out what had happened.</p><p>“S—sir?” Morale questioned, his voice hoarse and eyes red. “I know it’s unprofessional, but may I p—please stay in your quarters tonight? I—I don’t think I can be alone.”</p><p>Fox’s heart broke just a little bit more.</p><p>“Of course, vod’ika,” Fox responded quietly, tightening his hold around Morale. “Let’s get you to bed, alright?”</p><p>Morale nodded silently and allowed Fox to pull away, but kept a tight hold on his arm. Thoughts of work needing to be done, dehumanizing politicians, Palpatine, the Jetiise, Tano, and dead vode left his mind.</p><p>Right now, the vod’ika gripping Fox's arm like it was a lifeline was his main priority.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FanFiction.net: Blue-Haired-Wonder</p><p>Tumblr: blue-haired-grace</p><p>Wattpad: Anahita-Acada</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>